The present invention is directed generally to a vision correction system to enable a tractor operator to properly center the tractor over a guide furrow or the like, and more particularly to a system which is adjustable to accommodate different drivers for the same tractor.
When planting row crops such as corn, the planter implement is provided with a transversely extended boom having a row marker disc on the end thereof which makes a guide furrow in the ground. On the next pass through the field, the farmer need only center his tractor over the guide furrow made during the previous pass to properly position the planter implement relative to the previously planted rows.
Maintaining a tractor in centered relation over a guide furrow has proved to be a difficult task however. Most farmers will say that the planting implement pulls to one side and that they therefore drive to one side or the other of their planting mark to compensate for this. They also then have to set their marker disc out on one side more than the other. At the end of a full day of planting, it may be difficult to remember which side of the guide furrow the farmer should offset the tractor since this changes depending upon the direction of travel across a field.
Another problem is caused by more than one driver operating a particular tractor. Marker discs as adjusted for one driver may not work for another driver. Readjustment of the marker disc is difficult and time consuming.
It is believed that many of the problems associated with properly centering a tractor over a guide furrow are due to the fact that different operators see differently. It is well known that most people have one dominant eye. This is the eye that is used for establishing a single line of sight. Most operators align the tractor hood ornament with the guide furrow for centering the tractor but the lines of sight of a left eye dominated operator and right eye dominated operator will result in substantially different positions for the tractor relative to the guide furrow.
The economic effects of improperly aligned crop rows can be devastating. Entire crop rows can be lost due to cultivator blight, particularly in areas where the rows tend to run together. Likewise, at harvest, improperly aligned row crops may be damaged due to misalignment with the harvester.
All of these problems are believed to be resolved by the furrow follower vision correction system of the present invention.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved vision correction system for maintaining a tractor in centered relation over an elongated ground furrow or any other type of centerline.
Another object is to provide an adjustable vision correction system which is easily adapted for accommodating a single tractor to several different operators.
Another object is to provide a vision correction system which substantially eliminates the need for adjusting the marker discs of a planter implement to accommodate different operators.
Finally, another object is to provide a vision correction system which is simple in construction, attractive in appearance, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.